Generally, as a security system used for detecting a suspicious person approaching a predetermined place or an analysis system analyzing the behaviors of workers in a factory or shopping guests in a store, systems have been proposed in which videos captured by multiple cameras are aggregated in a server through a network and are analyzed by the server.
For example, in Patent Document 1, a system capable of analyzing the behaviors of shopping guests in a store has been disclosed. In this system, videos supplied from cameras arranged in a plurality of areas are aggregated in a server through a network, and moving lines of in-store guests projected inside the videos are calculated and recorded in the server. In this server, a registrant database used for registering face images, a face detection engine detecting a face image from videos supplied from a plurality of cameras, and a face authentication engine collating the face image detected by the face detection engine with face images registered in the registrant database are provided, and a mechanism for identifying a person projected in a video through collation of face images and calculating the moving line and classifying moving line analysis information calculated using sex and age groups that can be determined from the face images can be provided.